


one day in winter

by Tseren



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 冬日平凡的一天。





	one day in winter

冬天终于变得太冷，塞满培根与奶酪的三明治在嘴里化为一抔无味雪水。肖将没吃完的廉价食物扔回盘子，扯出纸巾，马马虎虎擦拭嘴边番茄酱，然后抬头，透过面前白色模糊的橱窗向外看，灰暗人群在银亮绵软的风中来来去去，脚步融入冰晶空隙，一片沙沙，一片和平，一片无趣。拄拐老人在厚厚白纸上戳出一排黑洞，无趣。裹着长围巾的男人行走时紧盯自己踢开积雪的闪亮皮鞋尖，无趣。寻回猎犬哈着舌头轻快跑过，扑扇尾巴在雪风中留下熔金般幻影，还好。肖眨眨眼，伸出手，指尖摸上凉冰冰的玻璃，凉冰冰一如缺乏激情的室内氛围，一如低度酒，令她倦怠的那种。  
冬天终于变得太冷，她想，收回手，叹气，暗暗希望耳中响起铃音，通知她有人在这冻结天气中不甘窝居壁炉前，要出门杀人放火。但是，直等到对盘中余温食物彻底失去兴趣，世界依然安静，美好，祥和，在大多数人眼里，是值得感谢的一天，而在肖来看，这意味着一件事——得去找根。  
毕竟那是个依靠“事故”存在的女人。肖嘀咕，戴上针织帽，推开小餐馆的门，走进苍白乏味的世界，去找那个鲜红的动乱的祸根。

——怎么做呢？

肖抬起头，注视街角监控，从玻璃面里看见自己的黑帽顶，沾泥的雪地，红色指示灯静静眨巴眼。她揣着兜，突然一阵迷茫。也许自己已习惯于根来找，她想，皱起眉，害怕这想法被窥伺似的扭头环顾，卖热狗的小贩示好地向她举起辣椒酱瓶，肖没有看他，转头继续盯摄像头，沁出黑色的玻璃面无辜地望回来。  
以往肖浑身发烫地渴求着血与暴力时，她就会出现，噙着意味不明的浅笑，微微欠身奉上一杯染成猩红的液态热病：“你会觉得有趣的。”然后转身就走，不加解释地让肖做这做那，时刻准备着揍人开枪，活像闯进一场以炸弹充作礼花的猜谜大会。  
她得承认，跟在那高个子女人身后确实愉快。

那么现在，根在哪儿？  
这问题害得她脑袋更冷。肖将帽檐往下拉了拉，仰首对摄像头开口：“……嘿？”  
红色指示灯静静闪烁。  
“我说，如果你能告诉我你的特工在哪儿……你能吗？你能听到我说话吧？”  
亮，灭。亮，灭。  
该死，肖想，咬着嘴唇。先不说机器会不会帮她，根现在很可能正满世界乱跑去拯救她的神明，就算知道她在哪儿也……  
但是这机器得先回答我。肖看了看监控头，又四下打量，也许一点儿威胁会有效？刚刚的小贩正低着头翻动香肠，她舔了舔嘴唇，捏紧指节。但是机器也没法侦测到心理活动，就算她内心想要把方圆十里都烧成白地，只要不做出来，机器也不会有反应。  
她又抬头，不抱期望地轻声道：“告诉我，根在哪里？你不说，我就去找芬奇。”  
那指示灯凝住，受了惊一样强烈地亮起来。肖瞪大眼睛，决定继续：“我会把他的珍本拿给小熊当玩具，把他的窖藏酒都喝掉。”  
红光点突兀爆闪，明明灭灭如同公牛低头喘气不断刨着蹄子。肖觉得那机器很可能要在下一刻调动卫星激光打击自己了，不由迈开几步，想要走到监控器的下方。路旁的公用电话不耐烦地开始呱噪，肖挑眉，看看恢复平静的指示灯，又看看在支架上震颤鸣叫、抖得亭顶积雪簌簌的电话，大步走过去拿起它。微带湿冷的听筒中，平板断续的提示音说：“I r o n .”

……Iron？

肖将电话摔回去，抬头恶狠狠盯视一闪一闪仿佛窃笑的指示灯。  
好吧，至少知道根在哪里了。肖低着头想，一手捂住想要上翻露出牙齿的嘴唇——这表情充满原始的攻击性，不适合过分地表露出来，里瑟教导说——那么去找根，但是，别送上门变成她的乐子。谁知道这怪玩意儿会不会告诉根刚才发生的事。

“喔哦，看来有人思念我啊。”  
上卷的寒风吹得雪花向冰盖般天空飘去，呼吸在透明落地窗上熏出一片磨砂质地，根抱臂倚着收拢在窗户一侧的黯紫色窗帘，向下望去，看到宛如黑白棋盘被分割重组后的凌乱景象。机器在右耳内低语，她便知道肖正往酒店方向走，也许还在重温那段初次见面的热度？根微笑，玻璃窗外的镜像微笑亦然，在飘忽的风雪里。  
接着她耸肩，表示无奈，转身走到扶手椅旁。很不巧地，似乎穷凶极恶与膨胀野心俱都签了日期为今天的休战协议，既没有无关号码蹦出来——设在芬奇处的窃听器与肖的表现都能作证——也没有谁预谋对机器不利，就连德西玛也没什么动作，莫非这是佳节将至的员工福利？她想，露出无聊表情，拿起小圆桌面上的高脚杯，啜饮微微冒气泡的香槟。  
哦，我知道。机器告诉她肖快到了，于是她点头，放下酒杯去拨打酒店服务热线，吩咐一客烤肋排送上来，再请拿一瓶白朗姆，谢谢。如此冷冽天气，热乎的肉与烈酒总是受欢迎的。至于乐子……遗憾啊，今天某人是不会得到满足了。其实她还是有点怕冷的，乐得在冬季没事干的时候窝在酒店房间里读读书。根撇了撇嘴，踱到双人床边，盯视笔记本发散荧光的屏幕。勒索企业高管或者敲诈哪个陷入负面新闻的议员？其实不是那么有趣。既然机器已经解决她的经济问题，那么以上就不再必要。她还是更喜欢观察一下，自己不同的话语与动作会对肖产生何种反应。

房门被敲响，咚咚咚，咚咚咚，充满擂战鼓气势，根就知道这肯定不是淡漠有礼的侍应生。她走去开了门。肖摘了帽子，一点积雪落在门口的红栽绒地毯上。她也不看根，径直走了进去。  
——这多么像第一次见面啊。  
根怀着某种奇异的怀念感，重复了自己当时的动作，向门外张望，尽管知道这次不需要防备有人来救肖。  
……也许需要？她回望木着脸坐到扶手椅里的肖，觉得自己，可能，会想要，做点什么。

“我真惊讶，”根关上门，走到肖面前，俯身凑近她的额头，一副柔媚模样：“想我了吗？”  
肖抬起头，像她们以往无数次那样，近距离地注视根的眼睛与额头上的细皱纹。“你看上去一点都不惊讶。”她的手指搭在扶手下垂的曲线上。  
“嗯哼。”随话语冒出的热热呼吸舔在肖的双眼之间，仿佛小动物的舌头。她皱起眉，盯着根转身坐在床沿，摆弄身前一绺长发，慢悠悠开口道：“我这里也没什么闲活儿能干啊，今天很和平，人类过得很好。”  
尽管从得知根在酒店开始，肖就觉得她大概也不会有什么事能让自己动起来，但听到根自己这么说，她还是颇觉失望地咬住下唇：“我真讨厌这样。”  
根没回答，只是换了个姿势坐着，一条腿压着另一条，双手交拢放在膝盖上，饶有兴味地盯着肖。肖觉得她的眼神是在问，你为什么要来找我呢？而这目光落在肖心里变成另一个问题。  
如果你基本明白根也是闲着，那为什么你还要来找她？  
又为什么现在你还是闲着，却觉得不那么烦闷了？

就在肖开始感到不安时，根收回探询眼神，回到惯常轻快口吻问她：“现在要走了吗？”肖觉得此处的地毯与天花板似乎具有黏性，让她不想开口说“是”然后离开，但她的确没什么理由继续待下去，至少从常理上没有。所幸根继续说道：“也许你会愿意吃一点东西。”伴着轻轻敲门声，她们都扭头去看门口，然后站起身，肖点点头，走去开门，将侍应带来的小餐车推入房内。她看到银质餐罩与熟悉的酒牌，一股焦熟的牛肉香气点燃冬季的无味寒冷空气，她抬头看着根，后者耸肩：“我一个人也吃不完啊。”  
肖便愉快掀开银餐罩，火和烤牛肉的味道在冬天难以区分，因为它们都灼烧、浓烈、在几近冻结的雪光里翻滚。根拿起酒瓶，打开，递给她，并拒绝肖看似不怀好意的邀请。“我可不想落在你手里，”她意有所指地瞟一眼搁在不远处的熨斗，促狭而笑，“不会给你这个机会的。”  
真遗憾，肖抿着嘴一摆头，偷偷瞄视转过头的根，她的颈子线条明晰有如一整块大理石雕刻而成。她喝下一大口，听到逐渐升温的血液在血管里喧闹，也许切断那线条优美的脖颈会得到一汪惊人的艳色喷泉。这想法令人振奋，她又喝了一口，接着放下酒瓶，开始切牛肉吃。根还是坐在床沿，静静看着她，双手交握放在膝盖上。  
冬天终于变得太冷。在肖抬头的间隙，心想可能是因为冬天的寒冷侵袭大脑，不然要怎么解释根嘴边不含狡黠意味的柔和笑容。  
以及自己在目视这笑容时，某种，她停顿，牙齿还咬着牛肉条，想要描述，但无法表达，某种，口中是胡椒和肉汁的味道，手中餐刀垂下，磕了盘沿玎玲一响。根眨了眨眼，不知所以地凝视她：“怎么？”  
“没怎么。”她低下头，钢质餐刀的冷光里揉进了牛肉切面的红嫩。  
根点头，回手阖上自己的笔记本，自床沿站起身，坐到肖旁边，以餐叉拈起被肖切分的肉块，吃掉，卷起舌头舔过被肉汁浸润的嘴唇。“还不错。”  
她的热度传递到肖裸露皮肤上。肖偏头看她，为什么她从来没留神过那灵动棕眼微微松弛，微微下垂时静定如鹿眸？

因为这是第一次，第一次心神放松时她们靠近。

根咬着叉子，含糊问她：“我知道你曾为自己诊断过人格障碍，萨敏，”肖决定不去要求她的称呼问题，“你会觉得遗憾吗？”  
“你知道我不明白遗憾是什么感觉。”  
“那你为什么会对你父亲的话题有反应，或者说你觉得自己应为缺乏感情受责备？”  
肖半阖着眼帘，斜瞄满脸懈怠恍惚的根，她看上去柔弱无助就像第一次见面，所以那时她毫不防备地背对着她。但现在，她意识到自己身边的是擅长伪装的掠食者，永远都是，变色龙与美洲豹的混合体，狡诈迅捷。  
“也许。”肖嚼着牛肉，“我忘记你还是个心理医生。”  
根舒着气，懒散地笑了。“是很多种人呢。”  
“肖，难道有人向你要求过感情？”根用餐叉轻轻敲着盘子，金属的光在光滑的瓷面不断缩放如泪水起落，“你对那作何感受？”

——你永远也无法成为一名医生，萨敏，你不懂。

愤怒，纯粹的愤怒。愤怒有如洪水撞击胸口。  
冬天太冷，她想，也许换一个季节，比如火气旺盛的夏季，她会立刻将餐刀勒进身边人的脖颈如切牛油。“忘记了。”  
“呵......”根笑了，贴近肖耳边低声道：“这世界上有多少虚伪的情感啊，肖，又有多少泪水被硬生生地挤出来。”  
肖捏着刀叉，停止咀嚼，面无表情。  
“医生的伤痛毫无价值，毫无价值。但病人得不到它们就会害怕，恐惧，他们会想，你是一个异类，”根离开肖的耳畔，声线逐渐沉入回忆般悠远飘忽，“你的无感是如此真实而不同，至于令人群感到芒刺在背。”  
“……你享受扮成不同的人？”肖突然发问，紧盯如雾气弥漫的夜晚般深不见底眼眸，喘了一口气。那无法描述的感觉正生长出具体的轮廓。  
“那愉快十分真实，”根微笑，还留着一点油的嘴唇有蜜蜡般光泽，“也许我该焦灼，不安，负罪，为自己的行为忏悔，也许你该悲伤，忧愁，静立肃穆，但那不是你我的真实感受，对么？”  
她勾着唇角，笑意丰沛地望着肖，显然并不在这个她曾用熨斗胁迫过的人面前感到自责。同样地，当肖回望着根的脸颊，她也不为曾狠狠揍过面前人而局促。  
——也许那无法描述的感觉并不指向这种行为，也许她弄错了它的轮廓，以她的障碍，她无法……明白那种……  
但冲动很真实。  
冬天终于太冷，连她的轻笑都被冻住了，无法逃逸到空气里，近而又近地磨蹭着耳垂。她侧过脸，额头抵上面前人的额头，弧度挺翘的鼻尖亲吻了她的面颊，带着热度和柔软，非常真实。

天色黯淡，风雪在一汪灰水般的穹顶下奔驰，投进落地窗的光线逐渐凋零，室内一片雪地独有的安静，仿佛连呼吸都渗入墙壁。肖默不作声地坐直，低着头，锯齿刀与盘子之间开始发出不满吵闹。冬季里的一天，看似无所事事的一天，也许不。根心想，微笑甜美一如冬季花朵。


End file.
